


Autocorrect ships Wolfstar

by Neilikka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Texting, autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilikka/pseuds/Neilikka
Summary: When autocorrect starts an interesting conversation.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Autocorrect ships Wolfstar

Remus 10:02:  
What is your plan for this fine Saturday my dear boyfriend?

Sirius 10:04:  
I think we should have discussed this first, but okay :)

Remus 10:05:  
?

Sirius 10:07:  
Sorry. No plans, boyfriend <3

Remus 10:13:  
Haha. It's supposed to say best friend.

Remus 10:14:  
I know we are not boyfriends.

Remus 10:14:  
And you're not gay.

Remus 10:17:  
And you don't like me like that.

Remus 10:25:  
Just a typo.

Remus 10:26:  
You know, autocorrect.

Remus 10:40:  
Sirius?

Sirius 10:50:  
Sorry. James was annoying me.

Remus 10:51:  
Oh. No problem.

Sirius 10:52:  
What do you mean I'm not gay?

Sirius 10:52:  
You know I am.

Remus 10:55:  
No I don't.

Sirius 10:59:  
James says you do.

Sirius 11:02:  
James also says that he's your best friend, but he's wrong. Right?

Remus 11:02:  
Well, if James says so, it must be true.

Sirius 11:03:  
Fine. I'm gay.

Sirius 11:04:  
And your best friend, not James.

Sirius 11:08:  
And I have a boyfriend? :)

Remus 11:09:  
You do?

Remus 11:12:  
Can I ask who, or is it a secret since you haven't told me before?

Sirius 11:14:  
Wow, this just turned awkward :/

Remus 11:16:  
I'd say this has been awkward from the beginning.

Remus 11:20:  
Is it someone I know?

Remus 11:21:  
It's not James, right?

Remus 11:25:  
It doesn't matter who he is as long as he makes you happy.

Remus 11:35:  
You are busy. I'm just going to stop spamming now.

Sirius 11:36:  
No!

Sirius 11:37:  
James is cranky, because I'm your best friend.

Sirius 11:39:  
Took my phone, but I stole it back and locked myself into the bathroom.

Sirius 11:40:  
Where were we?

Remus 11:42:  
You said you had a boyfriend and things got awkward.

Sirius 11:43:  
Yes that.

Sirius is typing...

Sirius is typing....

Sirius is typing...

Sirius is typing...

Sirius is typing...

Sirius 11:53:  
Um...

Remus 11:54:  
You wrote Um... for ten minutes?

Sirius 11:57:  
Don't be mad.

Remus 11:58:  
Just spit it out. I might be concerned, if it's like Snape, but you can tell me anything.

Sirius 11:59:  
Ew.

Sirius 12:03:   
Not Snape.

Sirius 12:04:   
No-one horrible.

Sirius 12:08:   
Someone brilliant actually.

Remus 12:09:   
Quit stalling. It's okay.

Sirius is typing...

Sirius is typing...

Sirius is typing...

Sirius is typing...

Sirius 12:17:   
I meant you. You called me your boyfriend, so I called you my boyfriend.

Remus 12:19:   
Awesome :)

Sirius 12:19:   
It was a joke.

Remus 12:22:   
Oh. I meant it was awesomely funny. Not that you calling me your boyfriend was awesome.

Sirius 12:22:   
It wasn't a joke.

Remus 12:25:   
?

Sirius 12:30:   
If you're gay and like me, it wasn't a joke and I really liked you calling me your boyfriend. If you want to stay friends, it was a joke and can we please forget this ever happened?

Remus 12:31:   
I think I'm going with the first option. Boyfriend :)

Sirius 12:32:   
That's a good choice. Boyfriend :)

Remus 12:33:   
Want to hang out, Boyfriend?

Sirius 12:34:   
I'll ditch James and be right there.

Remus 12:36:   
Remind him that Lily has swim practice.

Sirius 12:38:   
Brilliant. I knew I liked you for a reason <3

Sirius 12:50:   
I'll be right there.

Remus 12:51:   
Can't wait.

Remus 12:55:   
What kind of gift basket do you think autocorrect would like?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a text message conversation with similar autocorrect mistake where they became boyfriend in like six messages. It immediately screamed wolfstar, but these adorable idiots obviously wouldn't be that effective.


End file.
